Reto: Expectante San Valentín
by Cassis9313
Summary: Les propongo un reto. ¿Aceptan? (Abierto hasta el 10 de Febrero.)
1. Reto

_**Reto: Expectante San Valentín.**_

* * *

><p>¡Hallo!<p>

Esta vez vengo con la intención de hacer un reto; es la primera vez que hago esto y estoy totalmente emocionada y expectante. En fin, el reto va sobre completar una historia. Aja.

Trataré de explicar lo mejor que pueda (mis amigos dicen que soy un asco en la materia). Resulta que mientras vagaba por los archivos de mi lap encontré un shot que había comenzado a escribir hace tantos ayeres, un par de años para ser precisos, y ¡no recuerdo cómo continuaba! —triste, lo sé—. Y cómo está ubicado en el Día de San Valentín, y como dicho día se acerca, pues se me ocurrió hacer un reto para darle continuación. Quiero leer lo que a sus increíbles mentes se les ocurre.

Veamos, así es como están las cosas:

*Deben continuar lo que yo empecé, pueden darle los giros que quieran. Yo lo empecé con una línea romántica y todo ese rollo, pero ustedes son libres de darle una continuación dramática, triste, angustiosa, fantasiosa, sobrenatural, que derrame miel… ¡incluso puede convertirse en un apocalipsis zombie! O simplemente seguir el ritmo romántico que yo le di. ¡O todo! (Okno, eso sería una sobrecarga y… ¿raro?) A partir de dónde dejé la historia es completamente suya. ¡Dejen volar su imaginación!

*Pueden elegir que la historia sea Yaoi o Hetero; es por eso que en mi comienzo dejé —entre paréntesis— la opción del sexo contrario. Son libres de elegir el género de sus protagonistas e incluso pueden cambiar el nombre de los personajes secundarios que yo he puesto, y que ustedes pueden seguir agregando más adelante, y usar los personajes cannon.

*Pueden agregar más parejas si lo desean.

*Los personajes deben ser, únicamente, del fandom. Solo personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn (eso incluye a las generaciones pasadas de Vongola).

*No Occ's.

*No personaje x lector.

*Pueden hacer Gender Bender.

*No hay límite de palabras. Pueden extenderse todo lo que quieran, pero la historia debe mantenerse en un solo capítulo. Se trata de que sea un One-shot.

*El final puede ser abierto o cerrado, pero que sea comprensible.

*Pueden ambientarla en el país que quieran.

*Ya que he puesto que uno de los protagonistas es integrante de una banda, son libres de ponerle nombre al grupo y nombrar a sus integrantes; eso si desean detallar en ello y/o si es requerido para la trama.

*El título de la historia queda a su libre elección, pero si se les hace más fácil pueden titularlo con el nombre del reto (Expectante San Valentín).

*IMPORTANTE: Debe haber amor, en esto debo insistir; no importa si alguien muere o lo que se les ocurra, el amor tiene que estar presente. Después de todo es San Valentín.

Creo que eso es todo, pero si tienen alguna duda o pregunta no tengan miedo de preguntarme. Envíen PM si necesitan alguna aclaración o incluso si requieren un poco de ayuda.

**PREMIOS:**

1° lugar: Un mini-fic.

2° lugar: One-shot.

3° lugar: Song-fic con la canción de su elección.

*Todo lo anterior con personajes de su elección (solo KHR), y si quieren, aquí si puede ser con algún Occ, por supuesto, el que ustedes aporten. El género también es a su libre albedrío, incluso pueden dar la idea (esto último solo para los dos primeros lugares).

**INSCRIPCIÓN(?)**

*Si aceptan el reto, sólo tienen que dejar un review que diga: ¡Acepto el reto! Y automáticamente quedan dentro.

*Las inscripciones estarán abiertas (se siente como en esos anuncios escolares) a partir de hoy, Viernes dieciséis de Enero, hasta el diez de Febrero.

_16/01/15 – 10/02/15_

**MODO DE ENTREGA (DEL FIC):**

*Deberán publicar el fic (one-shot), obviamente, en la sección de KHR. En el summary deben aclarar que es para el reto de 'Expectante San Valentín (de Cassis9313)'. Y agradecería mucho que me enviaran un PM avisándome de que ya publicaron, para prevenir que se me pase alguno.

**FECHA DE ENTREGA:**

*Deben publicar a partir del once de Febrero y termina el catorce del mismo mes. Tienen solo cuatro días.

_11/02/15 – 14/02/15_

**FECHA DE ANUNCIAR A LOS GANADORES:**

_20/02/15_

**DETALLES IMPORTANTES:**

*La inscripción solo es por medio de reviews en esta publicación.

*Publicaré, en este mismo enlace, a los participantes. Con forme pasen los días y si se van apuntando más personas al reto, iré actualizando la lista de participantes.

*No se tomaran en cuenta los fanfics publicados antes o después de las fechas indicadas, aún y cuando el autor este inscrito en el reto.

*No se tomaran en cuenta los fanfics de autores que no se hayan inscrito, de los nombres que no aparezcan en la lista.

*El anuncio de los ganadores será por medio de una publicación en este mismo enlace.

*Sobre la fecha de los premios; de ello me arreglaré con cada ganador.

*Sobre el comienzo: Lo que he escrito deberá mantenerse tal cual y siempre al principio de la historia. Lo único que pueden cambiar son los pronombres, palabras y detallitos que indiquen y aclaren el sexo de cada personaje; también pueden cambiar a los amigos (como dije al principio). Es por eso que puse aclaraciones entre paréntesis, las cuales desaparecerán al ustedes elegir a sus personajes y su género. También pueden adaptar los diálogos según la personalidad del personaje elegido. Y claro, también pueden corregir mis faltas ortográficas y/o gramaticales, eso sería de ayuda.

*Repito: Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta o aclaración sobre el reto… o incluso si necesitan ayuda con la historia… sólo envíenme un PM, con mucho gusto les responderé.

**Y ahora sí, aquí tienen mi comienzo de la historia:**

* * *

><p>El incesante sonido de la alarma inundaba toda la habitación que poco a poco era iluminada por la luz entrante de la ventana, luz que al igual que la alarma anunciaba un nuevo día y por ende la hora de despertar.<p>

El ocupante de aquella habitación se removió entre las sabanas, era claro que no tenía intención de levantarse. Después de algunos minutos, ya harto del molesto pitido, por fin abrió los ojos. Se incorporó con recalcada pereza hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama. Talló sus ojos con una de sus manos y miró su molesto despertador, lo tomó en sus manos y lo apagó para enseguida dejarlo en su lugar. Dirigió su vista al frente y quedó viendo un punto en la nada. Estaba consciente de que día era, uno de los más esperados del año, al menos para las parejas.

El día de San Valentín.

Soltó un suspiro.

No era que le molestara, después de todo era un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad aunque en el fondo lo consideraba absurdo. El amor siempre estaba presente, día con día, así que ¿para qué dedicarle un solo día? Su respuesta: el plan de mercadería para hacer más ricos a los ricos.

Pero bueno, volviendo al principio, San Valentín no le disgustaba. No mucho. Ignorando el hecho de no tener pareja con quien festejar, siempre recibía obsequios y chocolates de sus amigos y familia, pero sobretodo de las fans, al ser integrante de una de las bandas más famosas del país, recibir regalos era algo inequívoco.

Y aún así un recuerdo llegó a su mente, el recuerdo de un sueño o mejor dicho, el recuerdo de la persona que aparecía en todos sus sueños.

Su delicada y esbelta figura, su cabello como hilos de fina seda de un largo perfecto que enmarcaba su precioso y blanco rostro, sus labios de un encantador tono cereza y sus ojos, esos grandes, profundos y brillantes ojos que lograban atraparlo y lo hacían querer no despertar más para solo quedarse ahí, junto a _esa persona._

No sabía lo que ocurría ni mucho menos el porqué de soñar con el mismo ser, solo sabía que soñar con _esa persona_ lo hacía sentir extraño, lo hacía sentir especial… lo hacía sentir enamorado. Y por muy irracional que sonara, se sentía conectado; algo dentro de él le decía que _esa persona_ era real y que se encontraba en algún lugar, esperando.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Será mejor que te apresures, en media hora salimos al _fan-meeting_ de San Valentín —la voz de uno de sus compañeros se escuchó desde fuera.

—Ok, ya voy —contestó y, aún con algo de pereza, se levantó para ir al baño y alistarse.

Sus fans esperaban y tal vez… tal vez no eran solo ellas las que lo hacían.

_**~.~.~**_

La voz del profeso se oía lejana a pesar de tenerlo frente suyo, ya estaba a mitad de clases ese día y por alguna razón no pudo concentrarse en ninguna, justo como ahora. Desde que despertó, tenía una extraña sensación instalada en el pecho, una inexplicable opresión que no la(o) dejaba y, por si fuera poco, también tenía el sentimiento aquel. El mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando despertaba sin recordar lo soñado, lo único que mantenía al despertar era la sensación de que alguien la(o) había abrazado y de que su sueño había sido importante y significativo. No lograba encontrar una explicación a eso, al anhelo por la presencia que desconocía.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello tanto como ahora. Tal vez se debía a que justo era San Valentín y en esas fechas siempre se ponía "sensible" y no, no se debía a que no tuviera pareja y a que el sentimiento ñoño quisiera salir a flote. Simplemente era un día sofocante.

La vibración de su celular ocasionó que saliera de su ensimismamiento, con cuidado de no ser atrapada(o) por el profesor lo sacó de su bolso y leyó el mensaje recién llegado:

_¡Hola preciosa(o)! Feliz día de San Valentín, te veremos en la librería de siempre, queremos mostrarte algo. Más vale que llegues. Nos vemos._

_Fernando y Nicole._

Leyó el mensaje una vez más, ese par definitivamente tramaba algo y como siempre, terminaban involucrándola(o); según ellos con el único propósito de que conociera y aprendiera más sobre las costumbres del país. Hizo un mohín, desde que había llegado —por un intercambio de estudios—, ese par se había acercado a ella(él) y realmente estaba agradecida(o) por eso. _Nando_ y _Cole_ la(o) trataban con normalidad, no como el resto de las personas que solo sentía curiosidad por ser extranjera(o).

Tecleó un par de palabras en respuesta a sus amigos y regresó su atención a la clase, a lo que quedaba de ella.

_**~.~.~**_

Después de varias horas, el _fan-meeting_ por fin terminó; se sentía cansado después de tantas actividades con sus fans, algo de lo que no se quejaba pues le hacía feliz convivir con todas las personas que siempre les daban su apoyo, tanto al grupo como a él.

Pidió permiso a su manager para dar una vuelta por su cuenta, tenía ganas de salir a dar un paseo en solitario.

Una vez camuflado para pasar desapercibido salió a las embotelladas calles de la ciudad. Su paso era tranquilo, caminaba observando cada tienda y a las personas que iban por la calle. Sin duda era el día de los enamorados, incontables parejas iban de un lado a otro, tomados de la mano, abrazados y unos más atrevidos, incluso besándose. Lo veía todo a través del par de lentes oscuros que portaba para cubrir una parte de su rostro, una ligera sonrisa brotaba por el ambiente a su alrededor.

Al doblar por una esquina sus pies se detuvieron y su cuerpo quedó estático, no podía creer lo que veía. A unos metros frente a él se encontraba parada(o) la razón de sus confusos pensamientos, la musa(¿o?) que creía irreal, la(el) chica(o) de sus sueños.

La(o) vio entrar a una librería y sin pensarlo dos veces sus pies se movieron llevándolo donde ella(él).

Entró al lugar y tras saludar mecánicamente al dependiente se internó entre los estantes de libros en busca de la(el) chica(o), anduvo entre varios hasta que por fin la(o) encontró, justo al otro lado del pasillo donde él estaba. Solo siendo separados por un estante era capaz de ver, entre las hileras, el rostro que aparecía constante en sus sueños.

Sus paso seguían los de ella(él) y sus ojos no dejaban de observarla(o), su piel blanca, su cabello, sus labios y sus ojos que por segundos eran opacados por el revoloteo de sus pestañas, todo exactamente igual a como la(o) recordaba en sueños.

¡Dios, era tan hermosa(o)!

— ¡Buuu! —fue el sonido provocado por un chico que se posó detrás de su musa, sobresaltándola(o).

— ¡Wa! —gritó al sentir como le picaban las costillas, se volteo rápidamente encontrándose con el rostro burlón de Fernando —¡Nando idiota! —le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Como he dicho antes, amo espantarte —sonrió a su víctima.

—Pues veremos si amas cuando te mande al hospital —amenazó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya, ya, tranquilos niños —la voz de una tercera persona se hizo lugar, una linda chica se acercó a ellos.

—Cole —saludó a la chica con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos eran bastante extraños, al principio le sorprendió pues no era común ver a personas tan excéntricas como ese par.

Por su parte (nombre del personaje) observaba todo desde el otro lado del estante con cierta molestia por la acción del chico, molestia que persistía al ver la familiaridad con que interactuaba con ella(él). Se mantuvo escuchando su plática a la espera de poder escuchar su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>Y ahí lo tienen. Si creen que vale la pena darle continuación ¡apúntense al reto!

Debo decir que cuando se me ocurrió escribirlo lo estaba haciendo con la idea una pareja hetero y con personajes X. Es por esto que me resultó fácil pensar en el reto que ustedes fueran libres de elegir~

Espero que por lo menos tres personitas se animen, sino, bueno... el reto no tendría sentido. Espero su participación~


	2. Lista

Wao.

Siendo sincera, no esperaba tanta participación (y no estoy exagerando), pero es genial ver que se animaran a participar. Espero que los días pasen rápido para leer sus increíbles historias!

Oh, si. Hay algo importante que debo informar; aparte de mí, habrá alguien más que evaluara las historias. La otra juez de este reto es nada más y nada menos que** tomoyo0000001.**

Y eso… bueno, las inscripciones siguen abiertas, ya saben, hasta el 10 de Febrero. Así que no teméis! ¡Bienaventuradas sean las personas con grandes ideas e imaginación, que de ellas es el reino del fanfiction!

**LISTA DE PARTICIPANTES:**

*ShAdEJaZMiiN

*Lynette Vongola Di Hibari

*Myruru Nayuri

*Yolli-kun

*Chiyo Asakura

*Hiyori ishida

*Saeth Crown

*xxxMavis Vermilionxxx

*anne di vongola

*nicole o.O

*Animeseris

*DaniVal

*shioris-san

*Natalie Nightray

*Vongola Ivianne

*Katty-chaan

*Kanade Miniwa

*Mindnight Desperfect

**Nota: **Ésta lista se actualizara cada que un nuevo autor acepte el reto (si es que alguien más se anima. No muerdo, ¡enserio!... Bueno, solo a veces y a ratos. Pero ustedes están a salvo por el anonimato de sus nick y ese rollo. ¡Anímense!).

¡Caos! ¡Cassis fuera!


	3. Ganadores

So... después de una semana de terminado el reto, les traigo a los ganadores.

Debo decir que fue un tanto difícil decidirme (a excepción del primer lugar, para ser honesta), todas las historias que participaron fueron geniales y hermosas~ Pero solo tres se llevaran los premios.

También aclaro que para escoger a los ganadores fue solo a base de la historia en sí, de la trama y el feeling que me hicieron sentir; la ortografía y gramática nada tuvo que ver, hubiera sido demasiado ruda y exigente de haber tomado eso en cuenta. Anyway~

He aquí a los ganadores. Redoble de tambores por favor.

_**1° lugar:** Enlazando-cuentos, por Animeseris._

_**2° lugar:** Expectante San Valentín: Dear, por Kanade Miniwa._

_**3° lugar:** Expectante San Valentín: Sentimenti concertó nella nebbia, por Myruru Nayuri._

...

Ya saben que premios les corresponden (sino solo vayan al primer "capitulo" de este reto); Solo envíenme un PM reclamando su premio, y de una vez pongan de que parejas (o si va a ser con un Oc) las quieren; y la canción, en este caso para el Song-fic.

...

Muchas gracias a todas quienes participaron y a las que no ganaron, no se desanimen... si por mi cerebro fuera todas tendrían premio, pero se establecieron reglas y ni modo... aunque más adelante les podría dar una sorpresa~~~

...

Oficialmente el reto ha llegado a su fin. Una vez más: Muchas gracias por su participación!


End file.
